A moisture curable composition means a curable composition in which a curing reaction does not substantially proceed in a state of sealed preservation but the curing reaction proceeds by the action of moisture when used. Moisture curable compositions are widely on the market and particularly those having elasticity in the cured products thereof are known to have good adhesive properties to poorly adhesive members. The invention of JP 2013-33272 A is thought to aim at such application, and confirms a low change in viscosity and initial adhesive properties to various adherends.